


aaron's night out / robert's night in

by WellyFullOfAle



Series: Robron Week 2017 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Dirty Talk, Husbands, Late Night Texting, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sexting, Smut, explicit sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellyFullOfAle/pseuds/WellyFullOfAle
Summary: Just a little indulgence of my kink for text messages really.Aaron’s away on business, with Robert texting him from their bed as Aaron's on a forced night out.Gets a little heated, let’s say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Five of Robron Week - Pillow Talk. I may have taken liberties with the theme but Robert at least is on their pillows!
> 
> Rated Explicit for text message context.

**_11.16pm._ **

**Robert:** _Hey, how was your day?xx_

Robert rested his head back on the pillow. It had been a long day – made even longer by the knowledge that he didn’t have his husband to come home to – and he felt colder in the bed now without his personal radiator here to wrap his arms around him and warm him up.

He looked to his left, sighing at the empty space in the bed next to him; imagining how Aaron would look back at him if he’d been there; how he’d have his face snuggled into his pillow – the expensive one that Robert had bought for himself but Aaron seemed have appropriated as his own – and he’d have that soft, sleep-ready smile on his face as he looked over at Robert, resting his face on the back of his left hand.

**Robert:** _Oi, stop ignoring me._

He turned on the TV, trying to distract himself.

There was nothing on, and it wasn’t like he could sneak in an episode of Prison Break without Aaron there. He’d made that mistake once before – and had had to try and fake his reactions when he’d watched the episode for a second time once Aaron was home.

Aaron had seen straight through him.

He always did.

Robert sighed, clicking the button on his phone repeatedly in the hope that Aaron would reply.

He knew he was probably out – Aaron having warned him that the scrappers they’d gone to do a deal with were big drinkers and that he might be out for the night.

He managed to pass the time for almost half an hour before he accepted his fate.

**Robert:** _I guess you’re out? Hope you’re ok. Night xx_

****

-s-

 

**_02.34am._ **

**_Aaron_ ** _: Sorry Rob. You still up?_

**_Robert:_ ** _I am now x_

Robert replied through bleary just-woken eyes, having left his phone on loud in the hope that Aaron would get in touch with him eventually. He didn’t like the thought of waking up to messages from his husband, knowing that he’d missed the chance to speak with him – especially if he’d been drinking. Alcohol tended to bring out this unashamedly frisky side to him, and Robert would have hated missing that.

**_Robert:_ ** _Where are you?_

Robert double texted when Aaron didn’t immediately reply; turning onto his side and resting his phone up against Aaron’s ( _Robert’s_ ) pillow to his right, waiting in anticipation for his husband’s reply.

**_Aaron:_ ** _Out in some shit bar in Deansgate. They wanted to go out for a meal and drinks. Adam’s wankered._

Robert could picture him. He knew Deansgate – knew the selection of bars Aaron was referring to, remembering how they’d gone for a drink in one of the bars along the lock when they’d taken that trip to Manchester after Aaron’s 25th birthday, when they’d had to find a reason to leave their hotel room so that they could claim to have done _something_ other than indulge each other in their room the whole time.

Robert knew that Aaron had taken that black shirt that made his arms look delicious and muscular; the one that made Robert ache for him whenever he wore it; ache to take it off his husband and devour what he knew was underneath.

He smiled, thinking of the attention his husband was probably getting in that bar, aware that all Aaron was doing was thinking of coming home to him.

**_Robert:_ ** _Are you drunk?_

Robert asked, sure he already knew the answer.

**_Aaron:_ ** _Not drunk enough. Where are you?_

**_Robert:_ ** _In bed ;)_

**_Aaron:_ ** _Don’t. I’m jealous. I wanna be in bed with you._

Robert smiled. He knew what his husband was after.

It sent a thrill down his spine to think of Aaron, stood in some bar in the middle of Manchester, probably being eyed up by everyone in there because that’s how gorgeous he was, and yet all that gorgeous man wanted was to be back at home, in bed, with him.

Curled up into this pillow next to him.

It smelt of him, Robert realised, when he buried his head into it for slightly longer than a second.

**_Robert:_ ** _Come home then?_

Robert knew he couldn’t, but he knew Aaron would love him for asking.

**_Aaron:_ ** _Rob I’m miles away, and I’ve drunk too much to drive._

**_Aaron:_ ** _Wanna be with you though._

Robert’s expression darkened, and he felt the all-too-familiar rush of desire course through him.

He knew what Aaron wanted. He replicated it whole heartedly.

He was fully awake now; had somehow managed to shift himself over so that he was 70% on Aaron’s side of the bed, holding his phone above his head as he replied.

**_Robert:_ ** _How did it go with the deal?_

Robert pretended he hadn’t picked up on Aaron’s hints, a smirk draping itself over his expression at the thought of his husband rolling his eyes, knowing Robert’s game.

**_Aaron:_ ** _All sorted._

**_Aaron:_ ** _I don’t wanna talk about that though, Rob, do I ;)_

Robert smiled.

There it was.

**_Robert:_ ** _What do you want to talk about, then, Mr Sugden?_

**_Aaron:_ ** _I love it when you call me that._

**_Aaron:_ ** _Mr Dingle._

Robert’s smile spread wider, and he bit down on his bottom lip.

**_Robert:_ ** _I wish you were here, Aaron._

**_Aaron:_ ** _Why?_

**_Robert:_ ** _Why do you think. I want you._

**_Aaron:_ ** _I want you, Rob. So much._

His replies were coming thick and fast, and it made something hitch inside of Robert’s chest to know Aaron was so engrossed in their exchange, despite being out in the middle of some of the most vibrant nightlife in the North.

Robert felt the oh-so-familiar urge fizz through him, and he tried to manoeuvre to let him free his left hand, leaving his right to continue with the one-handed texting as he reached for his length inside his tight boxer shorts.

**_Robert:_ ** _Tell me what you wanna do to me._

**_Aaron:_ ** _Kiss you_

**_Aaron:_ ** _Hold you_

**_Aaron:_ ** _Touch you_

Fuck, he needed more than that.

**_Robert:_ ** _What else?_

**_Aaron:_ ** _Robert_

**_Robert:_ ** _Tell me Aaron._

He started to stroke himself; needing it.

He closed his eyes, imagined his own hands were Aaron’s on him, working their magic.

He knew he couldn’t compare; his husband was expert at tearing him apart. He’d had enough practice.

**_Aaron:_ ** _Take off your clothes._

**_Robert:_ ** _I’m in bed, Aaron. You know I don’t wear anything in bed ;)_

The texts took longer to write now he was one handed and distracted.

**_Aaron:_ ** _Jesus, I want you so much_

Robert wanted him too; wanted it to be his husband’s hands that were working him in this slow rhythm he’d caught himself in; wanted it to be his husband who dragged the orgasm out of him tonight, instead of his own hands.

But, his own hands would have to do.

**_Robert:_ ** _I want you too, Aaron._

**_Aaron:_ ** _I hate being away from you_

**_Robert:_ ** _You can make it up to me when you get home_

Robert knew Aaron would hold him to that.

**_Aaron:_ ** _Sounds like a deal_

**_Aaron:_ ** _Tell me what you want me to do_

Robert couldn’t control the filthy smirk that draped itself over his features.

He continued to stroke himself with increasing pace, giving himself what he needed, struggling with the logistics of using his less dexterous left hand whilst texting one handed with his right.

**_Robert:_ ** _You can take charge. Hold me down by my wrists and kiss me until I can’t catch my breath._

**_Aaron:_ ** _Then what?_

**_Robert:_ ** _Get your hands around my cock and jerk me off. You’re so good at it_

**_Aaron:_ ** _Yeah_

**_Robert:_ ** _Start off slowly and then take me to the edge_

**_Robert:_ ** _Stop just before I come_

**_Robert:_ ** _Make me wait for it_

**_Robert:_ ** _Get on your knees and finish me off with your mouth_

**_Robert:_ ** _Do that thing with your tongue that makes me weak_

**_Robert:_ ** _Take all of my cock and let me fuck into your mouth until I come_

**_Robert:_ ** _Swallow it all, you love how I taste on you_

**_Aaron:_ ** _Fuck, Robert. I do._

He knew it, but seeing Aaron confirm it made him jolt at his own touch, working away at himself as he let himself drown in the fantasy-slash-memory of the words he was using for his husband.

**_Robert:_ ** _Then I’ll flip you over and fuck you quickly_

**_Robert:_ ** _How you like it - hard and rough_

**_Robert:_ ** _Pull on your cock until you’re coming all over my hands_

**_Robert:_ ** _And I can taste you then too_

His breath was hitching, and his heart was racing, and his head was spinning with the memories of all the times they’d played out that precise scenario inside this bed; how he remembered the way that his husband’s touch sent him spinning into a frenzy there was no way back from.

He needed Aaron home.

**_Aaron:_ ** _Robert, are you touching yourself?_

His husband knew him so well.

And Robert knew for sure now that Aaron needed him, too.

**_Robert:_ ** _Yes. For you._

**_Aaron:_ ** _Fuck._

**_Aaron:_ ** _Give me 5 minutes._

**_Aaron:_ ** _I’m going back to the room._

**_Aaron:_ ** _Have your skype ready._

**_Aaron:_ ** _I need to see it._

Robert paused his assault on his own senses, groaning as he slowed himself down gently and pulled his hand away, aware he needed to pause if he was going to last the time it took for Aaron to get back to the hotel.

He smiled as he imagined Aaron dashing through the streets of Manchester; erection uncomfortably restricted inside of his jeans as he made his way in desperation back to his hotel room.

**_Robert:_ ** _Hurry up, I’m nearly coming._

He wasn’t saying it for effect; he really was close.

He reached for his iPad, and signed into skype, ready for his husband’s call.

**_Aaron:_ ** _Wait for me Rob?_

**_Robert:_ ** _Always xxx_

Aaron made his excuses to Adam, and walked with pace the short distance back to the hotel. He stripped himself of his clothes as soon as he walked in the room, launched himself onto the bed, and set his iPad up on the pillow next to his head.

“Show me,” he said as soon as Robert’s face appeared on the screen.

His heart skipped a beat in anticipation at the smile that filled his husband’s face.

“Hi, yeah, I missed you too,” Robert teased, staring into the camera of his iPad that he’d also rested on the pillow next to him – on Aaron’s side of the bed.

“Whatever, Robert, I’m beyond horny. Show me the goods.”

Robert did as he was told.

“Fuck, I love you.”


End file.
